Butterflies & Wings
by Vulcan Halps
Summary: [Love Takes Flight - Hallmark Movie] Charley learns more about 'butterflies.'


Lizzie was only too happy to finally get home. The board meeting went on for longer than she would have liked. She found Walter sitting in the living room. She raised an eyebrow. Walter answered her unasked question. "Quinn convinced Charley to read her a second story."

"Ah," Lizzie smiled. She'd noticed that Charley didn't often say no to Quinn. "Has it been long enough for three?"

Walter's laugh followed her up the stairs. On the landing she could hear Quinn's excited tone. "Can I go up in the duck plane?"

"That's a mommy question," Charley answered through his abrupt laughter. Lizzie paused at the doorway to Quinn's room. Charley sat on the floor next to Quinn's bed. The small pile of books next to him evidence of Quinn's convincing. "Why do you call my plane that?"

"Because it can land on water, like a duck."

Charley laughed and Lizzie smiled. "That's sound logic." Quinn was setting down in bed.

As Charley stacked the books on her table, she asked, "What's flying like?"

Kneeling next to the bed, Charley frowned for a moment. "It's probably different for everyone. But to me it's exciting." Quinn threw Charley a face and he continued to explain. "Like when you wait all year for something or all day or week and then it comes and you're brimming with excitement."

"Oh," Quinn exclaimed, "like butterflies."

Charley ducked his head and smiled. "You two and your butterflies," he chuckled.

Lizzie blinked back tears as Charley tucked Quinn in and she said. "But your plane has wings like butterflies do."

"Night Quinn," Charley said as he stood. "Will send your mom up when she gets home." When he turned around and saw her, Charley smiled.

She stepped back to let him out of the room. Wordlessly, he left, but he paused looking at her for just a moment. Lizzie kissed Quinn goodnight. "Charley read me four books," she confessed.

"I see that." Lizzie smoothed Quinn's hair. "Did you have a good time tonight? Sorry, I had to work late."

"I missed you. But I like when Charley and Walter are here." Quinn eyes drifted shut, before she opened them again, trying to keep awake. "What's it like to fly?"

"It's like having wings."

"Are you Charley's wings?" Quinn asked as her eyes fluttered shut again. And this time stayed closed.

When Lizzie came down she found Charley standing in the hall. He tilted his head toward the living room. "Guess it was too many books for someone."

Lizzie leaned in to see Walter sleeping in the chair. She smiled and took Charley by the hand leading him out onto the back porch. They sat together on the loveseat. As she leaned back against him, his arms looped loosely around her, she thought back through their relationship.

When she first met him she couldn't stand his brand of humor or his flyboy antics as Barb would call them. She'd thought it was her fear of heights that put her on edge. Thinking back his easy nature had disarmed her more than she wanted to admit. Tied with his being a lot more than a little bit of a jerk, she was ready to write him off. But she felt for him and Walter. And he really was sweet to Quinn. She chuckled.

"What?" Charley broke the silence.

"Just thinking of that dominoes game. Guess you got over your jealousy."

She felt Charley's chuckle rumble against her back. "Nope, still jealous of her. She's a great kid."

Lizzie leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Is that why you gave in and read four books?" He shifted slightly beneath her. "At least you didn't say yes to the plane."

"It's safe." Charley moved again, sitting up enough to look at her. "I would never put her in harm's way."

"Flying a helicopter is dangerous," Lizzie quoted his own words back to him. But she did add, "Charley, I know. I know you wouldn't, but I'm glad you let me make the decision."

Charley had a far away look for a moment. "Do you get butterflies you fly?"

Lizzie knew better than to think his question was just for conversation. But she didn't know what he was getting at. "Not really, that's more of a feeling of terror."

"Still?"

"No, not anymore. But before yeah." Lizzie turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Talking with Quinn. I didn't understand your butterflies before. But I think I get it now."

She was too curious not to prompt, "Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, Quinn made me think of it. The feeling I have with you is a lot like when I'm flying."

Lizzie couldn't help smiling. "Where's the pilot who made jokes to hide his feelings?"

Settling back Charley pulled her close. Lizzie figured this was in part to give himself some protection from her scrutiny. "I guess he found himself at home. I think I kind of lost that when mom dies. I felt like I needed to constantly in motion, flying."

An icy hand gripped Lizzie's heart. "It was that easy? Flying fixed your problems?"

"No," Charley admitted, "but I could pretend to leave them behind, keep them on the ground." He rested his chin against her head. "I get it now though. I didn't need to fly away. I just missed a grounding force. Walter and I both did. We couldn't hold each other together without her."

Still uneasy Lizzie told him, "You can't rely on someone else for that though."

"I know. I know that now. But I didn't realize I didn't need to be grounded. I could find the feeling of flying without wings."

Laying her hands on top of Charley's she squeezed his fingers. "Quinn said I'm your butterfly," she smiled at Quinn's simple description. "Guess that makes you my wings."

Charley laughed in her carefree way. "She is a very smart little girl."


End file.
